


Taste of Home

by Mareel



Series: Always [25]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canada, Destroy Ending, Family, Fluff, Food, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's better with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Home

**Author's Note:**

> The takes place en route to the Alenko family orchard in British Columbia, approximately 8 months after the end of the Reaper War. It is John Shepard's voice.
> 
> Just a short bit of sweet fluff posted in honor of Canada Day.

 

"I can't believe we'll be at the orchard soon. It's been what... maybe five years since I was there."

It's hard not to smile at his excitement. It's contagious, despite my own experience growing up on spaceships where that kind of homecomings just weren't an option. 

"What are you looking forward to most, Kaidan? Besides seeing your mom."

From the way he licks his lips, I expect the answer to relate to either food or his favorite Canadian lager.

"Mom's cooking. I don't know how they're doing for food supplies there, but if I know Mom, she would have had a freezer and pantry filled at the first rumors of war. And it's a farm community. They can be pretty self-sufficient."

"What kind of food are you thinking about? Let me guess – a steak sandwich?"

Kaidan nods agreement. "You know me too well, Shepard. But that's not the only thing. I know Mom will find a way to make my favorite dessert."

I hook an arm around his neck and meet his eyes. "Hey, I assumed that would be _me_."

The slight reddening of his cheeks and ears confirms that it might be a close race at least. "Sorry, John. This is one of those Canadian delicacies we've talked about."

I kiss him, running my tongue over his lower lip. "Wait... I thought that was _you_! Always tastes like that to me." 

"Shepard... you've never had maple bacon ice cream."

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
